


like coming home

by adlerobsessed



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: FLUFF!!, Hogwarts!au, Multi, quidditch!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: “Thinking of anyone particular, Cain?”“Shut it.”“She just put a girl in the hospital for a week, I’d heed that statement,” Saracen remarked, idly flicking over a page.Dexter remained quiet for a legendary two seconds before nodding. “Good point.”-The one where they all go to Hogwarts!
Relationships: Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low, Skulduggery Pleasant/China Sorrows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Skulduggery Pleasant Fic Exchange 2020





	like coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlForever18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlForever18/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!! I hope you enjoy this one shot, I had so much fun writing this!!! ❤️🥰

“I’m going to die.”

China rolled her eyes. “It’s Melancholia, not a vampire, Valkyrie.”

Valkyrie stared at her agape. “I would prefer the vampire to facing Melancholia in _quidditch_. She’ll send the bludger right at me, the moment she gets the chance.”

The other slytherin girl merely returned to her book, the twitches of a smile reaching the corner of her lips. “If you say so, my dear.”

Valkyrie stared down at her breakfast, any appetite she had having disappeared moments ago, when she realised who she’d be facing in tryouts today. “At least I’ll die prettier than she ever lived,” she weakly joked, spearing a piece of bacon on the end of her fork.

“Cutting down the competition already, Cain?” A voice called out from behind and Skulduggery slotted down next to her. He winked across the table, a charming smile having made its way onto the redhead’s face. “How are you dealing with your undying love for me today, China?”

“Well, can one really consider it an undying love if it never took its first breath?” China teased, finally looking up from her book. Valkyrie leaned back slightly, looking back and forth between the pair, grinning at them both.

“How you wound me,” Skulduggery said, grabbing an apple from the bowl and immediately tossing it into the air, its emerald sheen matching his tie perfectly. “Not as much as it’ll wound me though if you don’t beat Scorn in tryouts today.”

China’s brow rose up a mere fraction as she collected her things. “Please, is that even a possibility? Now,” she turned to Valkyrie while speaking, “shall we?”

“Pleasant, if I don’t make it back…”

“No one is ever allowed to find out about what happened on the fourth floor in our second year,” Skulduggery repeated monotonously, waving her away. “I know better than to break bonds of camaraderie. Now, get going.”

“Not coming to watch?”

China scoffed. “More likely he’ll be antagonising Serpine.”

“Never, we shall simply have a conversation bordering on civil unrest, and if he gets too smug, I’ll only jinx him.”

China sighed. “Boys.”

-

The two girls hurried off to the quidditch pitch, crisp autumn air pinching and nipping at their skin as they finally reached the grounds, where a huddle of black and yellow revealed the pitch’s previous occupants.

“Val!” Valkyrie spun around to see a tousle of blonde curls racing towards her before she was bowled over.

“Jesus, Tanith! Who needs a bludger with you around?” She joked, extracting herself from the girl’s grip. “How were trials?”

“Looking at Hufflepuff’s finest chaser, third year in a row,” Tanith boasted, giving her a little spin. “I’ll expect I’ll be seeing you on the pitch soon enough.”

“And I’ll knock you right off that broomstick,” Valkyrie joked, giving her a wink and clapping her on the back. “Any words of wisdom?”

“With those muscles?” Tanith pointed out, her grin almost lopsided. “Nah, I think you’re doing just fine.”

“We’re in Slytherin, darling. ‘Fine’ isn’t going to cut it.” China cut in, pulling on her leather bracers.

Tanith glanced over, sighing dramatically.“Sorrows, how I’ve missed you.”

“The sentiment isn’t returned.”

The blonde frowned at that, crossing her arms defensively. “It’s called being sarcastic, I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

China raised one delicate brow. “It’s hardly my fault your wit missed its mark, is it, my dear?” She mocked as she walked away.

“She’s charming, isn’t she?”

“She has her moments,” Valkyrie agreed, nodding slightly. “You still on for that charms essay later on?”

Tanith groaned, head falling into her hands. “Please. I didn’t have a clue what Professor Deuce was on about.” She grinned suddenly, winking at Valkyrie as she grabbed her stuff. “Hit them hard.”

Valkyrie laughed, waving at her friend one last time before heading to the centre of the pitch, where the rest of the team waited.

“Right, you all know which end of the pitch is yours?” Erskine asked, tapping his foot impatiently. When no one else said anything, he nodded, a clear indication for them all to mount their broomsticks. “On my count. 1, 2, 3!”

-

“Grouse reckons she won’t leave the hospital for a week or so,” Valkyrie said sincerely, not even fighting to keep off the grin that threatened to reach from ear to ear.

Dexter whistled, eyes going wide. “And you managed that in one hit. Bloody ruthless, you are.”

“Maybe she shouldn’t have flown straight into my bludger,” Valkyrie reminded him, shovelling another mouthful of food in.

“As much as I enjoy having all of you as company, some of us are trying to work?” Saracen reminded them both, the ravenclaw not even looking up from his book.

“Oh hush, you,” Dexter scolded, the gryffindor slapping the other boy on the back. “Aren’t you supposed to know everything?”

Saracen glared, finally looking up from the page. “I do know everything.”

“Well, there you go. Work shouldn’t be a problem,” Dexter told him with a smirk, before spinning around to face Valkyrie again. “Now, I wanna hear how bad Scorn was after today.”

“You know the day after the Yule ball, when everyone had asked China to dance first, and not her?”

Dexter’s brow furrowed slightly as he thought. “Yeah?”

Valkyrie paused for a moment and then nodded. “Worse.”

“Maybe she shouldn’t have tried to steal the position of Seeker from China then,” Skulduggery remarked as he breezed by, stopping to clap her on the back. “Hello Valkyrie, nice to see you’re still alive.”

“Your confidence in me makes me feel so great. I’m so warm and fuzzy inside,” Valkyrie teased, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly.

“The concussion will do that,” Skulduggery told her sincerely, before his eyes flickered around and he frowned. “Where’s China?”

The trio looked at him for a moment, before Valkyrie said slowly, “The library, where else?” She smiled innocently as she reached for her drink. “Any particular reason why you’re asking?”

“None at all. Simply curious,” Skulduggery replied easily, though he immediately sprung into action. His gaze darted behind her. “Ah, it’s the lovebirds, I’ll be off now.”

“Yeah, to find your own,” Dexter muttered, only to smile brightly when Skulduggery shot him a questioning look. “I said, yeah, to get a comb. Your hair is a state.”

“Not funny, Vex,” Skulduggery reproached him, one hand darting to rearrange his mass of red waves as he walked past, nodding to the couple approaching them. “Hey, Gladys.”

Ghastly smiles at them all as he offered his girlfriend a seat first. “I have come to supervise, so Tanith actually writes her damn essay in time for her deadline,” he proclaimed solemnly, grabbing an apple from one of the baskets.

“The things people do for love,” Dexter said, sighing wistfully as he buttered a bit of bread, before grimacing. “Makes me sick.”

“I guess it’s not too bad,” Valkyrie replied, keeping her eyes fixed on her plate, rather than looking at the hufflepuff table behind him. “Must be nice, having someone look after you.”

“Thinking of anyone particular, Cain?”

“Shut it.”

“She just put a girl in the hospital for a week, I’d heed that statement,” Saracen remarked, idly flicking over a page.

Dexter remained quiet for a legendary two seconds before nodding. “Good point.”


End file.
